


【寒湛】污小蓝蓝 8

by kawayina



Category: all湛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina
Kudos: 6





	【寒湛】污小蓝蓝 8

当年，蓝湛生下第二个孩子后，有轻微抑郁症状。多数日子，他躺倒在榻上，脑袋搁在温若寒膝盖处，说话声含糊不清。尤其是被温若寒抚过锁骨处时，蓝湛总会闷哼一下，突然伸手拽住温若寒手腕，不愿放手。

每当这种时候，温若寒会整个人欺身而上，把蓝湛死死压在身下。小公子身子软软的，仿若无骨，又透着一股浓郁的奶香味，令人心驰神往。温若寒爱怜地撩起身下人一绺墨发，放至鼻尖轻嗅，其透着淡淡的兰花香，清冽而不显浓郁。

蓝湛偶尔眨巴一双浅眸，静静注视着温若寒，时间在刹那间静止，却又似乎，从不会为了任何人停下。对蓝湛来说，恨温若寒太容易了，对方将他关起来，强迫欢爱，强迫育子，含光君有一万种理由去恨。

可是他累了，终究会累。

就算蓝湛反抗，他求温若寒别碰自己，那本纯白的身心，也早陷入污浊，再涤荡不干净了。哪怕蓝湛只是躺着，他的双腿也会被温若寒分开，之后不自觉地主动缠上去。于床事而言，温若寒自然是不顾一切的猛烈，他能把蓝湛干的几天下不了床，瘫倒在榻，完全爬不起来。

那么多次，都那么疼，可是又能如何？蓝湛早已习惯了，最开始他看到大腿内侧淌下的血液，还会喘息两声，感慨命不久矣，而如今，谅是温若寒将他捅到失禁，蓝湛也只是躺着，任由对方折腾。

日子一天天的过，蓝湛没有离开过不夜天，没有离开宗主寝殿，更没有停止过侍奉温若寒，他逃不出去的。渐渐地，当年被虏劫的小公子，已然长成青年，蓝湛脸蛋自然是更俊了，褪去稚嫩后，他看上去俊雅至极。许是生过两个孩子又独得宠幸的缘故，蓝湛面颊线条柔和，年轻又透着一丝妩媚，走路姿态如少妇般端庄，文静而缓慢。不夜天内，温家人见到的蓝湛，多数时候红着张脸，带着两个孩子在庭院慢步，没有人知道他过的是否快乐，也没人敢议论此事。

又过去很多年

“阿娘，你为什么不和我们一起去呀。”稚嫩的少年音在耳畔响起，蓝湛两个孩子已到入学年龄，学堂自然是安排的最好的。这会儿，蓝湛端坐在榻上，指尖轻抚琴弦，正欲弹奏，却被两个孩子叫住了。

“我等你们父亲。。你们，自己玩可以吗？”蓝湛哑声，淡淡回应道。

习惯了被拒绝，两位小公子倒也不觉得难过。他们向蓝湛行礼道别后，走了出去，边说边笑时，突然就愣住了，对着迎面而来的人喃喃道：“父亲，父亲好。。”

“你们娘呢？在里面吗？”温若寒随口问道，他拢了拢衣袖，摸到袖子里那根冰冰凉凉的白玉发簪，想象着之后会发生的事，不禁嘴角微微上扬。

“在的，父亲，阿娘在等您。”两公子异口同声道。

“这样啊。”温若寒挥手招呼道，“你俩虽玩闹，也别荒废了课业。以及，今日勿要来打扰你们阿娘。”

“父亲放心。”两孩子似是心领神会，乖巧地走开了。

跨入房门时，温若寒不紧不慢，他一眼便望见蓝湛：对方听闻动静后，怔在原地半晌才抬起脑袋来，微微向自己点头，以示敬意。

“蓝湛，既然我来了，你不考虑站起来招呼一下？”说着，温若寒走到对方身边，牵起蓝湛冰凉的玉手，让人站起来。

他略了一眼蓝湛微微颤动的薄唇，抵住对方下巴，让其面对面正视自己。此时，蓝湛对上了面前人透着俊厉的目光，乖顺地将脑袋靠上温若寒胸口，双臂环住对方腰部，闷闷道：“怎么了。”

“没怎么，十几年了，你在温某家呆的可还满意？”半晌，温若寒才取出藏于衣袖中的玉簪，缓缓插入蓝湛发髻中，心满意足地叹了口气。他轻吻上面前有些不知所措的人儿，霸道又不遗余力地夺取蓝湛唇舌间的气息，香甜又掺杂着苦涩。

“唔。。”蓝湛被吻的迷迷糊糊，他亦拥住了对方。尚未反应过来时，蓝湛突然发觉温若寒将自己抱了起来，正往床榻处走去，他知道接下来对方的意思，紧紧攥住了温若寒衣袖，闷声道，“今日身子不太舒服，我。。”

“无事，昨晚我已看出来你抱恙，哄哄你而已，不会进去的。”温若寒随即冷冷一笑，将蓝湛轻放在榻上后，自己亦褪去鞋袜，跨了上去。他在蓝湛身旁躺下，揽住其肩膀，将羞涩的人儿一把拥入怀中，轻吻那触感柔软的脸颊，一如既往的舒适。

“你，昨日，太用力了。”蓝湛脸颊红润，挣扎着将脑袋埋入温若寒胸口，感觉到一双手抚摸上后背，愈发肆无忌惮地揉上后臀，倒也不太羞，反而更往对方怀里缩了缩，蹭了蹭。

“感觉你后面，摸起来比以前有肉感，是变大了？”温若寒一手抚摸着蓝湛柔软发丝，将嘴唇贴上对方额头，一手继续揉着蓝湛昨日被自己狠狠鞭挞过的两瓣臀肉，虽是隔着衣物布料，却能清晰感受到，那令人启齿又向往地带的大致形状。

蓝湛并未说话，他吐出小舌，如小猫般舔舐过温若寒胸口，双腿主动缠上对方大腿处，似是紧紧相贴。

“人长大了，却还像个孩子。”温若寒笑道，他逐渐地，将手指探入蓝湛后庭，又湿又腻。听着蓝湛细微喘息声，温若寒轻轻按捏了一下那处软肉，关切道，“还疼吗？”

蓝湛抿唇，摇了摇脑袋，那里曾经被温若寒狠狠凌辱过，塞入大棒的同时，还被同时塞入假阳具，是撕裂般的疼痛。那里，生过孩子，还是两个，每次生产，都能痛的昏过去，月余后，蓝湛才勉强能下床走动。

如今，温若寒竟不知为何开始疼惜起自己来，不似最初那般日夜索取。蓝湛心道：也许，是腻了。

可他也竟不知从何时起，变得依赖上温若寒，特别是性事方面，在内心无故燥热时，蓝湛总会忍不住扑进温若寒怀里，双腿大开坐在对方大腿上，喃喃道：“帮我，疼疼我。。”

最后，被干的狠了，蓝湛会赤身裸体趴在温若寒胸口，任由对方搂紧自己光滑腰肢，闷声垂泪：“抱。。”

此时，温若寒一边按捏着蓝湛后庭，一边哄着枕边人入睡。蓝湛渐渐闭上双眸，他的睡颜，还是那般诱惑人心，如细细雕琢出的艺术品。温若寒没忍住再次亲吻上蓝湛薄唇，吻过他的眼睫。。

真好，改日带他回娘家探探亲。


End file.
